


Tattoo

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃24h】你要不要做我的tattoo lover？





	Tattoo

 

“好的，很好，就是那儿。”“别动，就这样。把嘴再张大一些，把你那巨长无比的舌头伸出来。”

咔嚓。

Eddie举起手机，拉开浴室的窗帘，对着天空给Venom拍了张照。

**“你拍我干什么？Tattoo？让我看看你的文身。”**

“我还以为早就你看过了呢。”

Eddie与Venom一同欣赏手臂上的图案，又撩起衬衫，向他展示镜中的胸肌、腹肌和后背。

文身给Eddie带来的标签：破皮夹克，胡茬，烟草，姓激素，bad boy.

“每一处或许代表某一时间段我的状态、我的故事我的情绪。我把文身看做是我自己的一部分。”

**“所以今天你要把我帅气的照片印在身上吗？”**

Venom圆脑袋在Eddie怀里打转。他拉上百叶窗，对Venom展开亲亲攻势。

“对，你可真帅气。Let's get tatted ”

  

*

几个街区外，灌木丛里藏着一间车库，卷帘门半掩。

 

“看看谁来了！Eddie Brock！”熟识的文身师是他忠实粉丝。

“别来这套，老兄…”

环顾满墙手稿、颜料、针具、台灯，他认为这才是属于自己的地方。他掏出手机，把Venom小宝贝的照片发给文身师。

“Wow，cool…这是什么？”阅过千奇百怪主题无数的老手，如今看见Venom狰狞的脸庞不禁吓得抖了三抖。

“电影特效。你总不能期望在生活中见到这种东西对吧？”

**嘿，我是真的。**

“我总不能告诉他这是真的家伙。”Venom总是对这些细节斤斤计较，但Eddie认为这正是他的可爱之处。

**好吧。**

 

职业道德迅速击败文身师的恐惧：“这是你的超级英雄吗？像蜘蛛侠、钢铁侠之类…”拿出纸笔，迅速描绘这位英雄的大致轮廓。

“……我想在某种意义上是。我希望能尽量贴近图片中的形象，不过全是黑色应该比较好处理。”

**你对我的态度就这么随便？**

Eddie仿佛能看见脑子里Venom生气到叉腰的样子。

 

“Yep. 说说他为什么对你这么重要。”

原稿文身师大多从顾客的故事和情绪中得到灵感突破口。可以说好的文身是由双方一同创作完成的。

Eddie斩钉截铁：“I like him.”

**Like…我对你可一直都是love…**

“ok…ay?”些许难以置信。

**What？Eddie他就不能喜欢我吗？信不信我咬掉你的头。**

“And, he loves rose.”

“好的，rose…要纹到哪儿？”

Eddie向他展示:“左胸，连着颈部这一块儿。”

 

手稿完成。

“就是这样！简直就与我脑海里的样子没有什么区别！你…你简直就是艺术家！”Eddie激动到语无伦次。

照他所讲，稿子中Venom的形象几乎与照片没有什么差别。而右下角则添了一簇玫瑰。

受到idol的夸奖，文身师也十分喜悦：“谁说不是呢？很高兴Eddie Brock能喜欢我的作品。”

 

随后，将画稿用油性复写纸复写，转印到理想的部位。 

准备色料，针具。Eddie把衬衫脱下，将皮肤消毒。

“哔……”

 

**Wait wait wait, 你没告诉我文身要用针扎入皮肤里。**

你可以在我脑中搜索呀。

**不，他不能这样，我不能让你受到伤害。**

Easy, my boy.他不会伤害我，okay？你也别关闭我的痛觉，其实比起上一次被车撞飞到折断手脚，这已经算不上是痛了。

针扎进Eddie皮肤的第一笔，Venom仍然有些焦急。他悄悄地减少神经对痛觉的传导，希望Eddie能够轻松一些。

 

两人辛苦工作四五个小时后，终于在为最后一朵玫瑰收尾。

Eddie站在工作室镜子前，惊到捂脸。”Masterpiece. Thank you，dude，我相信如果是图上本人看见，也会非常喜欢。”

 

到回家，躺在床上。胸前还是些许辣疼。Venom把Eddie衣服脱光，飘来飘去四处打量，把身上每一处文身的含义问了个明白。他想知道对于Eddie来说人生中重要的东西都是些什么，想帮Eddie修复，却遭到极力反对：别插手，让他自然恢复就好。”

 

这个文身，是为了Venom，也只是为了Venom。

“文身让我的内心在我的身体上得以显现，它使我的一部分变得可视化。而那一部分就是你。”

“Venom，你是我的一部分，而整个我都是你的。”

**“然而Eddie，你是我的红玫瑰，是我的禁忌。你燃尽罪与黑暗，却又勾起我的欲望。”**

 

“你喜欢吗？”

**“不错，还算是把我威猛帅气的形象展现出来了。”**

 


End file.
